Tom's Life
by howiesonj01
Summary: Tom Riddle is no ordinary boy. He is special. No one really understands him and the strange things happen to him. Why is he so different? Is there something he doesn't know?
1. Riddle's Beginning

~CHAPTER 1~

Late at night, the sky was midnight black, somewhere in an orphanage near the seaside cliff was a boy called Tom Riddle. He had dark sleek hair and always a sad look. He had always felt like no one ever new what he was going through and how he felt like being an orphan. All of the monitors thought that Tom Riddle was strange. Well Tom was indeed strange and in his own way. He would somehow always set things on fire and make things move using his mind.

His orphanage would sometimes go down to the seaside for picnics. They were boring according to Tom and he would do anything besides go on little girl picnics. Everyone didn't like Tom and everyone thought he was strange. But Tom did have one friend, and he was forced to do everything Tom wanted. Including one very secret thing.

One early morning, roughly about 7:30. The whole orphanage was alive with children they were all getting ready for the whole day picnic beside the seaside cliff. All of the children were excited all except one. Of course Tom Riddle would be the odd one out. He never liked to do anything. But there was one benefit to being special.

Every week he would chose one very special victim to bring along to his hideaway. There was a special way of getting in and only Tom knew how. You had to have a high excellency in mountaineering. Tom was even able to punish people who annoyed him in this cave. Tom would usually torture two orphans, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop.

Both children were too scared to tell anyone. Tom was glad some things could go his way.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

~ALBUS DUMBLEDORE~

Once returned from the picnic, Tom had a moment of silence. To think about his special ability and what he intended to do as he grew older. Just as Tom started to doze off a loud shout was heard,

"Tom, a man has come to see you!"

Tom was both excited and confused. He never had a visitor before and who would ever want to see him. Besides, it was Tom's eleventh birthday and he should have been torturing his two favorite victims.

Tom closely eyed the man from a distance only to be returned by a friendly smile. Albus Dumbledore was his name and he was dressed in great curiosity. He wore a long darkly coloured cloak closely followed by a long slivery-white beard. which was down to his bellybutton. Dumbledore wore a short box shaped hat with a little decorated piece of string then gathered into a bunch.

Tom felt that this man was more than just Albus Dumbledore, he was someone else entirely. Dumbledore walked towards Tom, looking at him, as though he was examining him. Of course this came as a surprise as when Albus spoke. He spoke with great force as though a mega phone were there. Albus had said something along the lines of this,

"I know what you have done and I know you are different from the others. You're a wizard Tom"

Tom almost fainted,

"Wizard did you say? You've got to be joking, i'm no wizard of yours."

After that Albus spoke again,

"Would you like me to prove it? Because you seem a little started."

And with that Toms wardrobe set on fire.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! Storming in here setting my wardrobe on fire! I have valuable possessions in there!"

"Well maybe once you promise to rerun the favour by returning everything you have stolen then, huh?" said Albus Dumbledore.

"Waaa? How do you know? Just take out the fire!" Asked Tom extremely dumbfounded.

Then with a wave of Dumbledores wand the fire left the wardrobe completely untouched. Tom stared at him as though as miracle just took place. A few minutes later, Tom decided to refuse to give back what he stole.

Then Dumbledore spoke, "If you want to come to Hogwarts, stealing is not permitted. So, you'll give them back will you?"

Tom was very reluctant but all of the possessions were returned anyhow. A few minutes later and Tom had returned, suddenly questioning,

"What is Hogwarts, and why do i have to go there?"

"Well," began Dumbledore, "Hogwarts is a place where many children come to learn magic, and where hopefully you too. I will come and collect you the next day, and then we will go to Diagon Alley."

But before Tom had the chance to speak, Albus Dumbledore had left in the blink of an eye.


End file.
